


forty six and fucked (by best friend)

by screaming_hands



Category: Trainspotting (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drug Use, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaming_hands/pseuds/screaming_hands
Summary: Марк и Саймон закидываются экстази и вспоминают прошлое. События после окончания второго фильма.





	forty six and fucked (by best friend)

«Розовый додж»* на полной скорости таранит Марка. Толстая, широкая, плохо крошащаяся таблетка, забодяженная руками неизвестных умельцев, обещает примерно 2-2,5 часа химического кайфа.

Это так мало, что даже смешно.

Экстази — наркотик восторженных студентов и ебливых педиков, рассеянно думает Саймон. «Ебаное нечто, мне скоро пятьдесят, а я ем колеса, как какой-то крезанутый рейвер. В моем возрасте нужно либо плотно подвисать на кокаине с перерывами на дорогие реабилитационные центры и правомерный яхтенный чилл, либо быть мертвым. Уж точно не протирать жопу на диване под хиты двадцатилетней давности с другом… еще большей давности».

Марк смотрит в его глаза, и читает в них отголоски этих мыслей. Разочарование, еще не стертое подступающим приходом.

Проходит какое-то (50 минут) время.

Рентон нервно теребит край футболки, гладит себя по руке, и чувствует, какая она мягкая, как огромный, подогретый изнутри матрас. Ох, мать, его начинает переть. Тактильные ощущения усиливаются, и от легкого пинка Саймона по всему телу пролетает сноп искр.

— Что, уже прибалдел? Какой же ты кайфожор, что двадцать лет назад, что сейчас…

— Отъебись, — ухмыляется Рентон. У него перед глазами все словно пульсирует и становится объемнее. С трудом фокусируя взгляд на лице друга и мимолетно поражаясь плывущему боковому зрению, Марк шутливо отдает честь. — Я делаю это для наших болельщиков*.

— Конечно, для таких как ты, наркотики всегда были самоцелью, – высокомерно парирует Саймон, задрав подбородок и искривив хищный рот. — Но для таких, как я — он пафосно тычет себя пальцем в грудь, чуть ниже очередной бессмысленной татуировки — они являются лишь средством достижения цели.

— Похоже, тебя тоже начинает брать, — смеется Рентон. Саймон, приоткрыв рот, наблюдает за ним. Улыбка Марка всегда была такой открытой, невинной, немного безумной, и словно предназначенной одновременно всем и никому. Он смотрит на задорные морщинки вокруг глаз, горящих неугасающей жаждой жизни, и отчаянно хочет ничего не чувствовать. — Как же именно кокс помогает тебе достичь цели? Пока что я вижу лишь то, что он рождает безумные идеи, расшатывая и без того хлипкую психику, чтобы в итоге окончательно сорвать тебе резьбу и устроить первый полноценный психоз.

— О, иди нахуй, — снисходительно говорит Саймон. — Я слишком хорошо сдружился с Молли*, чтобы на тебя злиться.

— Определенно начинает брать, — хмыкает Марк и встает, чтобы включить музыку.

Он и сам уже не может злиться, и говорит все это, лишь чтобы поддразнить Саймона. Его нездоровое отношение к лучшему другу, терпко выдержанное двадцать лет (шмешать, но не вшбалтывать, Шон?)* и лихо помноженное на MDMA-шный кайф, начинает ударять в голову. Рентон растерянно таращится на осветленные волосы, неестественно контрастирующие с отросшими корнями, бровями и щетиной, густыми темными волосами на груди… Он уже видел все это сотни раз, но никак не может привыкнуть. Марку хочется спровоцировать Больного, чтобы увидеть в его глазах насмешку, ярость, желание. Он включает самую несносную песню A-ha, зная, как Саймон ненавидит их еще со школы. Реакция не заставляет себя долго ждать:

— Take on me? Серьезно?

— Абсолютно. Её крутят по MTV, мне снова 15, я пришел домой из школы после того, как Бегби сорвал урок биологии.

— Ха, — взгляд Саймона смягчается, и он откидывается назад на диван, вспоминая. Марк ложится вслед за ним, нервно скользя взглядом по комнате в попытках не углубляться в воспоминания слишком сильно. Горящий тур в молодость — но только чтобы не так больно, как тогда, не так живо, не так яростно. Взгляд из иллюминатора, отгороженного решёткой и обнесенного заборчиком. От припева по голове бегут мурашки, и Рентону хочется молча качаться на волнах эйфорического прихода, но он продолжает:

— Занятие было, кажется, о генетике. Какой-то безбашенный псих шепнул Бегби, что у того «судьба белой швали в ДНК закодирована». Это был взрыв. Ну ты и сам помнишь. Бедный ублюдок тогда и не знал, что попал в яблочко, и, сам того не понимая, поднял негласную тему бати-алкаша.

Саймон смеется, и его накрывает ещё больше, и кажется, что уже не может переть мощнее, чем сейчас. Но проходит пять минут — и поспевают новые волны кайфа, превосходящие предыдущие ощущения, но меркнущие на фоне следующих пяти минут. Саймон смотрит на Марка и не чувствует злости или горечи, которые обычно сопровождают взгляд на обласканное временем лицо друга. Он не хочет разбираться в причинах этого внезапного приступа доброты. Дело ли во всей этой истории со спизженной сотней тысяч и спасением от повешения, или в розовой таблетке с головой быка, после которой даже Гитлер покажется не таким уж и плохим парнем. Насрать. Он лишь замечает, каким открытым и честным выглядит Марк под кайфом, и шутит:<

— Если бы я захотел стебануть биологичку, то прихуячил бы к школьному скелету страпон.

— Ты же знаешь Бегби, он никогда не берёт в руки ничего, что хоть отдаленно напоминало бы фаллос, — снова улыбается своей невозможной улыбкой Марк, переключая песню. — Я вообще удивляюсь, как он поссать ходит — такой ведь зашквар, каждый день держать в руке член мужика.

Начинает играть новая песня, это Garbage — кажется, «Vow» — которой не под силу перекричать повисшее в воздухе напряжение.

— А этот год помнишь, Рентон?

— Старый добрый 1995, — Марк ворочается, случайно задевая Саймона плечом и вздрагивая. — Мы плотно подвисаем на игле, «Хибсы»* пролетают с Кубком шотландской лиги, из-за чего Второй Призёр* уходит в трёхнедельный запой, — Рентон колеблется, словно не зная, перешагнёт ли он черту после этих слов, или перешагнул её еще тогда — в год, когда «Хибсы» пролетели с Кубком. — А Саймон «Больной» Уильямсон, в отличие от Бегби, берёт в руку кое-что фаллическое.

— Эй? — изогнутые брови Саймона ползут вверх, глаза сужаются, и лицо приобретает выражение оскорбленной невинности. Эта блядская невинность все еще помнит, как затыкала Ренту рот, чтобы тот не спалил их перед Свонни. Вся компания восторженно ахала за стеной, дружно впрыскивая в вены очередной дозняк хмурого, в то время как Марк исступленно толкался в ладонь Саймона. — Я хотя бы в руку брал, а не в рот, как некоторые.

Рентон задерживает дыхание, глядя в глаза своего лучшего друга-врага-полового гиганта-сутенёра-наркодельца-вымогателя*, и прошлое встаёт перед глазами. Они на диване, слезают с иглы, а потому — безбожно пьяные, настойчивые, придавленные оголёнными желаниями. Короткая обтягивающая футболка Марка валяется где-то в углу, а он сам, по пояс обнаженный, стоит на коленях. Его обтягивающие джинсы сползли, по влажной пояснице течёт дорожка пота. Где-то в углу на экране с выключенным звуком Пачино играет непривычную для себя роль копа в «Схватке». Больной облизывается и коротко вздыхает, жадно разглядывая лицо Рентона и медленно проводя сжатым в кулаке членом по его покрасневшим губам. И каких-то двадцать лет спустя Саймон подается вперед, продолжая раззадоривать Марка тихим насмешливым голосом:

— Как сейчас помню: вот этот самый тип трётся щекой о мой член, улыбается так по-блядски, и открывает рот, чтобы лизнуть его. Я уже ни в одном глазу, но интуитивно понимаю: что-то не так, но в то же время, сука, все именно так, как и должно быть, – Саймон пробегается взглядом по лицу Марка (от приоткрытых губ до глаз с расширенными от таблеток и возбуждения зрачками), наслаждаясь произведенным эффектом. — Сначала помогал себе туго сжатой рукой, двигая ею по всей длине и облизывая головку, но затем тебе самому понадобилась помощь. Ёбаный пиздец… Помнишь, как залез себе в штаны и начал надрачивать, параллельно заглатывая мой член настолько глубоко, насколько позволяла твоя тогда еще девственная глотка? Ты издавал такие глухие сдавленные звуки, и иногда поднимал на меня взгляд, в котором читалась мысль «я не до конца осознаю, во что ввязался, но у меня от этого стоит». Нравится такая, мать её, ностальгия?

— Да…

Марку жарко, Марк на пике прихода, Марк возбужден. Горящие щеки и стояк выдают его с головой. Саймон смотрит на него исподлобья, часто дыша и приоткрыв чуть искривленный в исступленном желании рот. Он опускает глаза вниз, замечает стояк, и резко поднимает взгляд обратно на лицо Рентона.

— Да, мне нравится такая ностальгия, — вкрадчиво прошептал тот, взяв себя в руки. Только не сейчас, только не перед ним. Этот ублюдок всегда позволял себе слишком многое, всегда садился ему, Марку, на шею, радостно свешивая оттуда ноги и играя на его чувствах. Даже вызванная колесом эйфория не могла перекрыть злость от воспоминаний, от того, что итальянский* уебок может так просто взять и растормошить то, что каталось давно забытым и похороненным. — Я, знаешь, тоже кое-что вспоминал. Долгими одинокими вечерами в Амстердаме, — Рентон спускается ниже, практически ложась на диван, и, подмигнув Саймону, откидывает голову назад. Таблетка бешено гуляет по его крови, развязывая язык. — Я вспоминал твой большой трепливый рот.

— И что же мой рот? — Больной замирает. Он выглядит почти растерянным, не в силах взглянуть в глаза Марку, но все еще храбрится, высокомерно поднимая бровь.

— Я прикидывал: достаточно ли он большой, чтобы вместить мой член? — Рентон ухмыляется и начинает медленно поглаживать себя через джинсы. Он ощущает необъяснимую легкость, выгибаясь бедрами навстречу движениям руки и расстегивая ширинку. Марк буквально чувствует на себе горящий взгляд Саймона, и это возбуждает его еще сильнее. — И если недостаточно — то насколько хорошо ты будешь стараться, чтобы вместить весь. А если достаточно — то сколько всего еще туда может поместиться.

— Какой же ты педрила, — выплевывает Больной, жадно наблюдая за рукой Марка. — Даже Кочерыжке ясно, что у меня больше, чем у тебя.

— Проверишь?

Музыка давно затихла, и Марк слышит только, как Саймон смачно выругивается, но после — смеётся.

Прошлое повторяется, но в этот раз Рентон сидит на диване и смотрит на взъерошенную голову между своих ног. Это какой-то сюр, думает он, порывисто хватая Больного за волосы и всматриваясь в его глаза. Яркие, диковатые, чуть прищуренные — их выражение не меняется, когда Саймон высовывает длинный гибкий язык и облизывает член Марка по всей длине. Потом ещё, и ещё.

Усиленные таблеткой тактильные ощущения одновременно приближают и отдаляют оргазм. Он чувствует, что вот-вот кончит в любой момент, но благодаря какой-то непостижимой силе не спускает, снова и снова балансируя в состоянии предоргазменной истомы. Это напоминает секс под спидами — долго, технично, кончить невозможно — но только старушка Молли делает процесс куда чувственнее.

— С-Сай… — шипит Рентон, срываясь на стон. Ему хочется, чтобы Больной разделся, накрыл его своим сухим горячим телом и схватил за растрепанные рыжеватые волосы. Ему хочется жадных поцелуев, хочется перешагнуть еще одну черту и почувствовать его внутри.

Но вместо этого он еще сильнее сжимает блондинистые пряди и направляет голову Саймона глубже, убеждаясь: да, достаточно большой. Да, вместит.  
Больной стонет, и Марк ощущает вибрацию, от которой чуть не кончает. Видеть и чувствовать этот рот, который выплевывал столько мерзости и ругани, целовал стольких случайных девок… Это куда нелегальнее, чем толкнуть сумку герыча за шестнадцать тонн.

— Ну же, Рэнт-бой, — секунду назад Саймон был внизу, на коленях, а теперь он уже в сантиметре от лица Марка. — Я не до конца осознаю, во что ввязался, но у меня стоит.

Рентон секунду смотрит на него, словно видит впервые, а затем порывисто стягивает с него майку, обнажая крепкую татуированную грудь, поросшую темными волосами. Расстегивая ремень на джинсах Больного и выпутываясь из собственной одежды, он рассеянно думает, как умудрился вляпаться во все это. ‘I’m forty six and I’m fucked (by my best friend)’*, проносится в голове у Марка, когда тот впервые за двадцать лет целует своего худшего лучшего друга.

Саймон мимолетом смотрит на Рентона, поражаясь, как ему это удается. Широкие плечи, обезоруживающая улыбка, доверительная внешность upper middle из приличного района — отличное прикрытие для страстной, зависимой натуры, которая сама не знает, чего хочет, но в настоящий момент страстно мечтает отдать всю ответственность в чужие сильные руки.

— Выбери секс с бывшим лучшим другом, которого ты предал двадцать лет назад, — зло шепчет Больной, сжимая ладонь на члене Марка и плотно прижимая его к дивану. — Выбери подчинение, от которого ты чувствуешь себя распоследним педрилой.

Рентон застонал — от удовольствия, от жара, от унижения, от яркого и отдающегося вспышками в мозгу прихода — и, толкаясь Саймону в ладонь, начал быстро и рвано двигать рукой по его члену.

— Выбери получать от этого кайф, — сдавленно простонал Марк, на секунду отстраняясь. Он смотрит на свою руку, сжимающую член Больного, на то, как жадно Больной надрачивает ему, и громко, развязно, с широкой улыбкой смеётся.

— Марк! Сука! Рентон!

С каждым словом Саймон все сильнее толкается в ладонь Марка, а, когда последняя буква имени срывается с его губ, он с криком кончает. Удовольствие, смешанное со злобой, красиво отражается на его высокомерном лице, придавая ему какое-то животное выражение.

Рентону не удается продержаться дольше. Улыбка так и не сходит с его губ, когда он, часто задышав и прикрыв глаза, после пары резких толчков спускает прямо на живот нависшего над ним Больного.

Вокруг повисает тишина.

«Розовый додж» наконец начинает тормозить, и можно отстегнуться. Рентон даже не вытирает сперму, не одевается, не включает музыку. Он через весь стол тянется к пачке сигарет, и быстро прикуривает одну.

— Какой же ты кайфожор, — кривит губы Саймон, отбирая у Марка сигарету и затягиваясь ею, ехидно глядя на него. — Что двадцать лет назад, что сейчас.

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на основе фильма Т2, но включает к себя много отсылок и любви к книгам Trainspotting (1993) и Porno (2002).  
> За основу взят тайминг фильма, согласно которому в 2016 году Марку 46.
> 
> Примечания:  
> *«Розовый додж» — вид таблеток экстази.  
> *«Сделаем это для наших болельщиков» — цитата из книги Trainspotting (1993). Прочитать цитату: http://www.picshare.ru/view/8015213/  
> *Молли — слэнговое название экстази.  
> *в книге Trainspotting (1993) и Porno (2002) Саймон часто говорил с «воображаемым другом» — шепелявым Шоном Коннери. Прочитать цитату: http://www.picshare.ru/view/8015216/  
> *«Хибсы» — шотландский футбольный клуб «Хиберниан», за который болели главные герои.  
> *Второй призёр — персонаж книги Trainspotting (1993), которого не было в фильмах.  
> *Еще одна цитата из книги Trainspotting (1993). Прочитать цитату: http://www.picshare.ru/view/8015221/  
> *В книгах Trainspotting (1993) и Porno (2002) упоминалось, что Саймон — итальянец по матери.  
> *Переиначенная цитата из фильма Т2: ‘I’m forty six and I’m fucked’


End file.
